Survivor
by Pit Fan
Summary: 4 teams, 40 smashers. Ten smashers per team Read to find out. Rated T for future sake.
1. Chapter 1

There were forty of them playing. Forty smashers on one boat, waiting for the game to begin: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pit, Meta Knight, Kirby, Dedede, Ike, Marth, Roy, Red, Pikachu, Lucario, Pichu, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Sonic, Snake, Lucas, Ness, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Samus, Spyro, Cynder, Wario, Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B., Toon Link, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Captian Falcon, Ice Climbers, and Olimar. Just then, a giant white glove came floating up.

"Hello," the glove said. "As you know, I am Master Hand."

"We know," Wario said.

"I was talking to the dragons," Master Hand said, pointing towards Spyro and Cynder.

"But those two aren't in Melee or Brawl," Mario pointed out.

"So," Master Hand said. "There will be four teams with ten people on each team."

"Sweet," Samus said. At this point, Master Hand got angry at being interupted.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE HECK UP!" he yelled as everyone calmed down. "When I say go, the first person who gets a flag in the right place will be team captian. Like the blue flag will go into the blue hole."

"We get it," Marth said. Master Hand looked at him with the 'you better be quiet' look. (How in the world did he get a face?)

"Just go," Master Hand said with a wave his hands. Everyone looked at the island they were going to and abandoned ship. Of course, those with wings flew to the island. Spyro and Mega Knight were having a fight over the purple flag. Pit noticed this and took it. He was then tripped by Charizard, who took it and placed it in the purple hole.

"Purple Team Captain: Red," Crazy Hand siad, floating into view. Spyro growled and saw Cynder get the black flag in.

"Black Team Captain: Cynder," Crazy Hand said. Spryo smirked and ran towards Cynder. Pit, in the meantime, got up and ran for the green flag, since everyone was concertrated on the blue flag. He placed the green flag in the hole.

"Green Team Captain: Pit," Crazy Hand said. That left the blue team captain. Lucario grabbed it first, only to get hit by Ganon. The flag went flying, Marth catching it. Then, Mewtwo hit Marth in the stomach, letting Wolf grab the flag. Jigglypuff made everyone around her fall asleep, including Wolf. She grabbed the flag and ran to put it in the blue hole. She was about to put it in when a Thunderbolt hit her. Pikachu grabbed it and put it in.

"Blue Team Captain: Pikachu," Crazy Hand said. "Now choose your nine players.

Red's Team: Sonic, Yoshi, Samus, Fox, Lucas, Ike, Lucario, Kirby, Bowser

Cynder's Team: Spyro, Zelda, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Pichu, Ness, Wario, Donkey Kong

Pit's Team: Roy, Mewtwo, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Meta Knight, Toon Link, Peach, Olmar, Ice Climbers

Pikachu's Team: Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Mr. Game & Watch, Ganondof, Link, Dedede, R.O.B., Snake, Falco

"Now go and find your cabins," Master Hand said as he appeared.

"OKAY!" The four teams yelled and ran off.

Blue Team: 

Pikachu's Team didn't have to looke long, since the cabin was right there.

"So Pika," Link said. "How about choosing a cool name for the blue team?"

"Lightning?" Jigglypuff suggested.

"I like it," Pikachu said.

Black Team:

The cabin for the black team was right by a waterfall.

"Lovely," Zelda said.

"I think," Cynder said, looking at her team. "We should call the black team Mysterious."

"Neat name Cynder," Spyro said.

Purple Team: 

"How about Dinosaur?" Yoshi asked.

"No," Red said.

"Licker?" Yoshi suggested.

"No," Red shot the suggestion.

"Aura?" Lucario suggested this time.

"Perfect," Red said. "This is the purple team's name: Aura." The Aura's cabin was in the middle of the island.

Green Team: 

"Ice?" Nana asked.

"No," Pit said. This was the hundredth name someone suggested for the black team after they found the cabin.

"Element Angel?" Mawtwo suggested.

"Its a grand name," Pit said. Wolf wanted it to be something different, but he decided it was a good name. For now, the moon was rising and tomorrow would be there first day of competition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1:**

Team Aura:

Red and Samus made an allience and were trying to make Lucario join it.

"Why should I join?" Lucario asked.

"Because it would be war if Bowser made an allience," Red said.

"Count me in," Lucario said as Red and Samus looked at him strangley. Just then, Master Hand appeared.

"All of Purple Team come here," Master Hand said.

"What do you want?" Red asked.

"I know that Red is captain," Master Hand said. "You guys need a president."

"PRESIDENT?" Red asked. Master Hand used the 'you better be quiet' look again. (Okay, where in the world did he get a face?)

"He'll shut up," Samus said as she glared at Red.

"Right," Red said.

"Good," Master Hand said. "Now, only three can sign up to be president. Which three shall participate?"

"I'll give a whack at it," Bowser said.

"We have one out of three," Master Hand said. "One out of five."

"Why did you say that?" Lucas asked.

"Its from X-Play," Master Hand said. "Its a t.v. show I watch."

"Oh," Lucas siad.

"I'll take a shot at being president," Ike said.

"Two out of three," Master Hand said.

"I'll give it a shot too," Yoshi said, before anyone else can say something.

"All right," Master Hand said. "There you have it folks. Vote for either Yoshi, Ike, or Bowser. Toodles." With that said, Master Hand flew somewhere.

"That was odd," Fox said.

Team Element Angel:

Pit made an allience with Roy and Olmar.

"Its good to be allienced with a team captain," Roy said.

"The only one that can slow us down is Peach," Pit said.

"GREEN TEAM GATHER AROUND!" a hyper voice yelled.

"What do you want Crazy Hand?" Meta Knight asked.

"You need a president!" Crazy Hand said. Pit's team looked at him and stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Mewtwo asked.

"Fiiiiiine," Crazy Hand said. "Only three could particapate. Choose wisely."

"I'll give it a shot," Mewtwo said.

"Me too," Roy said.

"Count me in," Toon Link said.

"Oh no," Pit said softly. "Anybody but Toon Link."

"There you have it," Crazy Hand said. "Vote for Toon Link. Not, okay vote for Mewtwo, Roy... or Toon Link."

"Hey," Toon Link complained.

"BYE!" Crazy Hand yelled as he flew away like a freight train. Pit signaled Roy and Olmar to follow him.

"Toon Link?" Roy asked.

"Only if you or Mewtwo become president," Pit said. "Its not like we had a choice to choose him."

"Exactly," Olmar said. "Pit and I are with you all the way Roy."

"Thanks guys," Roy said.

Team Lightning:

G&W got an allience with R.O.B., since they are best friends.

"(You know about the president stuff?)" G&W asked. (I put a translator on G&W because I want people to understand him.)

"Yes," R.O.B. said.

"(You running?)" G&W asked.

"Yes," R.O.B. answered. "You overslept, missing the very important meeting."

"(Sorry,)" G&W said, apologizing.

"No need," R.O.B. said. "The other two who are running are Jigglypuff and Ganon."

"(Jigglypuuf will be the first to go, right?)" G&W asked.

"Yep," R.O.B. said.

Team Mysterious:

Since Cynder and Spyro made an allience from the time of the Enternal Night, they tried to get Pichu and Ness to join.

"Since your new to this sort of stuff," Ness said. "Yes, we will join. We will be with you all the way Spyro and Cynder."

"Yes," Spyro said. "I am quite nervous going for president."

"Where is Sparx?" Cynder asked.

"Left him back at home," Spyro said.

"Who's Sparx?" Pichu asked.

"A cowardly dragonfly," Spyro said.

"How did you ditch him?" Ness asked.

"While he was sleeping," Spyro said. "I snuck out without him hearing me leave. Besides, he wouldn't come to the games, he would have hung out here and wait for us."

"True," Cynder said.

"But who are we going to get rid of first?" Spyro asked.

"Wario," Ness said.

"Why him?" Cynder asked.

"Because he farts all day," Pichu said. "He eats a lot of beans."

"Yuck," Ness said. "He eats _beans_?"

"Yes," Pichu said.

"GAME TIME!" a hyper voice yelled.

"Who is that?" Spyro asked.

"Crazy Hand," Ness said. "Let's go."

Game Place:

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were waiting for the four teams to get to the cabin.

"How much longer?" Master Hand asked.

"Patience young Padawan," Crazy Hand replied.

"PADAWAN?" Master Hand asked. Just one cue, Team Lightning ran in.

"Oh goody," Crazy Hand said. Next team to arrive was Team Aura, then Mysterious, and finally Element Angel.

"Glad you all could make it," Master Hand said. "Purple Team name is Aura, Black Team name is Mysterious, Green Team name is Element Angel, and Blue Team name is Lightning. Wait- Aura, Mysterious, Element Angel?"

"Yes," Pit said.

"Shut up," Master Hand said. "This game requires speed. One memeber from each team will be playing. They will be chases by a one thousand boulder. They will swim out and go up on the platform , like a memeber from team green will have to go on the green platform. Choose your member."

Lightning chose Captain Falcon, Element Angel chose Meta Knight, Mysterious chose Spyro, and Aura chose Sonic.

"Okay," Master Hand said. "You will start from up there." He paused, pointing towards four cliffs. "And you will jump down and start the run for you lives. Got it?"

"Got it," the four players yelled as they were teleported to the cliffs.

The four teams got into position as the game began. Meta Knight was the first one who jumped off, followed by Spyro, Sonic, and Captain Falcon. The boulders started to close in on them as they ran.

"Hey guys," Crazy Hand said, watching the race from a television. "You can watch them from here." The 36 players watched from the television as Sonic took the lead. The four players were neck and neck when they reached the shore line. Due to his fast feet, Sonic ran over the water and took first place.

"Winner is Aura," Master Hand annouced. Then, Meta Knight came in second, in third place was Spyro. Due to the wait of his helmet, Captain Falcon came in last.

"Team Lightning," Master Hand said. "Follow me. The rest of you are dismissed." The other three teams left as the four players came back. Sonic went with his team, Meta Knight and Spyro did the same thing. Lightning followed Master Hand to a place where it looked like a Hawaiian place. There were ten chairs and a big box in front of the chairs.

"Sit down," Crazy Hand said. The ten players sat in a chair.

"What you will be doing here is voting one person out," Master Hand said. R.O.B. and G&W looked at each other and turned their attention back to Master Hand. "We will start with Pikachu." Soon, everyone casted thier votes.

"Let's see here," Master hand said as he took out all the papers. "One vote for Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff looked shoocked by this. "Another vote for Jigglypuff. A vote for Ganondorf. One vote for Link."

"Two votes: Jigglypuff. One vote Ganon and Link. A vote Jigglypuff." He opened the rest.

"This voteoff will be: Jigglypuff," Master Hand said.

"WHAT!" Jigglypuff shrieked. "I BELONG IN THIS GAME SHOW!" At this point, Crazy Hand took Jigglypuff and flew away.

Jigglypuff's last words- "I'll get everyone who voted for me! They will pay!"

"Goodnight," Master Hand said, dismissing Team Lightning.

* * *

One down, thirty-nine more to go. Who will be next? What lies ahead? Betrayel? Romance? Funny Stuff? You have to wait and see. If you have suggestions, I'm open to hear... more like read them. I'll update soon. The part with X-Play was a Halloween special I saw once. Adam kept playing a recording that said "One... out of five. Out of five. Of Five. Five. Five." Or something like that.


End file.
